


Existen Muchos Universos

by AristotelesCorcega



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristotelesCorcega/pseuds/AristotelesCorcega
Summary: Treinta diferentes universos en los que Liam y Zayn se enamoran, desenamoran y todo lo demás.





	1. Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Estos drabbles fueron originalmente publicados en la página de Facebook Ziam Lovers. cuando yo era dueña de dicha página. Estos 30 drabbles son parte de un reto personal de escritura que hice cuando estaba en la página, el reto fue 30 drabbles por 30 días.

Estaba listo, su cabello estaba bien peinado, llevaba la ropa indicada que había tardado tres horas en escoger una semana antes y el anillo que Liam le regaló en su tercer aniversario estaba bien puesto en su dedo anular izquierdo –ya no en el cuello, nunca más en el cuello –, incluso tenía puestos sus calcetines de la suerte, esos que usó hace mil años en su audición a The X Factor que ya estaban llenos de agujeros y ya casi no le cubrían nada los pies, esos que Liam miraba con cariño cada vez que los metía a la lavadora porque sabía que habían estado presentes en muchos momentos importantes de su relación como la primera vez que hablaron, cuando Zayn se tragó su ansiedad pensando “Qué demonios, tengo mis calcetines de la suerte” y se acercó a decirle hola al chico con la marca de nacimiento en el cuello en McDonald’s y muchas primeras veces más . Zayn estaba listo, las manos le sudaban y sentía su cuerpo vibrando con ansiedad, pero estaba listo, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, el anillo en el dedo, el cabello bien acomodado, la ropa correcta los tontos calcetines de la suerte, y más importante el brazo de Liam rodeándole la espalda, guiándolo suavemente hacia las puertas gigantes del hotel que estaban abarrotadas por paparazzis y fans con cámaras que capturarían uno de los momentos más especiales en su relación con Liam, el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su relación, una etapa sin mentiras ni secretos, una etapa donde finalmente podrían demostrarse su amor en publico sin restricciones. Zayn estaba listo para que el mundo supiera cuanto amaba a Liam y mirando a Liam mientras cruzaban las puertas con la sonrisa más estúpida y feliz en su cara, supo que Liam también lo estaba.


	2. Acusación

El tribunal está lleno de gente y Liam puede sentir la mirada de cada persona perforando su cabeza, siente la mirada de tristeza y decepción de su madre, la furiosa de su padre, las miradas confundidas y tristes de sus hermanas, la mirada llena de traición y odio de Yaser y Tricia, la mirada furiosa de Doniya, Liam no tiene ojos en la nuca, pero sabe con certeza que Waliyha no lo está mirando, ella nunca podrá mirarlo directamente otra vez en su vida, es probable que nunca pueda mirar directamente a cualquier persona jamás.

Liam se pone de pie lentamente y con sus costillas y pie izquierdo doliéndole a muerte camina hacia el estrado y pone su mano izquierda en la biblia jurando decir solamente la verdad y nada más que la verdad, se sienta con lentitud solo para ver a Dawson apretar la mandíbula con exasperación.

— Señor Payne —comienza a decir y luego se detiene —, Liam, ¿puedo llamarte Liam?

Liam asiente con la cabeza.

— Genial. Liam, ¿en dónde estabas el 15 del mes pasado alrededor de las cinco de la tarde?

—Estaba con mi novio Zayn en su casa, teníamos nuestra trigésima cita —lo dice con una sonrisa tímida en la cara, su rostro es una expresión de amor puro. Dawson se le queda mirando y parpadea lentamente, mira a los miembros del jurado y regresa su mirada a Liam.

— Puedo preguntar en dónde esta Zayn en estos momentos, Liam, ¿por qué no está aquí contigo?

Liam frunce el ceño, confundido, y mira directamente hacia el inexistente espacio entre Waliyha y Doniya.

— Zayn está aquí, señor Dawson —. La convicción se oye en sus palabras mientras las dice y señala con la barbilla hacia el lugar en donde Zayn no está. Waliyha se suelta a llorar y por el rabillo de su ojo Liam ve como Doniya y Yaser intentan tranquilizarla, y al lado de él Tricia llora en completo silencio.

Dawson voltea a ver a la familia Malik con consternación, luego regresa su atención a Liam que tiene la expresión más genuina de preocupación en la cara.

— Zayn no está aquí, Liam.

— Sí lo está, Zayn —, dice dirigiéndose a Waliyha directamente, ella levanta los ojos aterrorizada al escuchar el nombre y por un breve segundo hace contacto visual con Liam— ¿qué es lo que tiene Waliyha? ¿Por qué llora? ¿Tuvo pesadillas de nuevo?

Waliyha se pone pálida, pareciera que quien le habló fue el peor monstruo que ha existido en sus pesadillas y no el novio de su hermano que juega a las muñecas con ella cada vez que pregunta. Es notorio que está empezando a tener problemas para respirar, Liam se pone de pie bruscamente y ansiosamente pregunta: — Waliyha, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Zayn, Zayn, sostén a tu hermana y pon —Waliyha comienza a gritar histéricamente entre lagrimas “detente por favor, detente, detente”.

El juez comienza a hablar con el oficial a su lado izquierdo, toda la gente en el tribunal comienza a murmurar.

Liam no quita los ojos de la familia Malik, el susto nunca deja su rostro, lagrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos, el oficial que tiene a lado le ordena sentarse y lo hace.

— Zayn —repite otra vez, observando como un tipo con una bata blanca llega y comienza a revisar a Waliyha—. Zayn, ¿qué está pasando? —pregunta, con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas que ya está dejando caer.

Es entonces cuando Yaser explota.

— ¡Ya basta! —está temblando de rabia —. ¡Cierra tu maldita boca, jodido hijo de puta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de mentir!

— Orden, Señor Malik, por favor…

Yaser no escucha — ¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Sabes lo que hiciste! ¡Deja de hacerte el maldito loco que no sabe nada! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Tú lo mataste!

Liam tiembla y llora horrorizado, niega con la cabeza frenéticamente, susurrando: — No es cierto, Zayn está aquí, no es cierto, yo jamás le haría daño, no es cierto…

El juez pide orden otra vez. Nadie parece escucharlo.

— ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Y lo sabes! Le abriste el pecho con un cuchillo y le sacaste los ojos, y le… —Liam interrumpe gritando antes de que Yaser pueda terminar su acusación.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo jamás le haría algo así! ¡Yo lo amo! —mira hacia el espacio vacío en donde sabe que Zayn no está y le suplica a nadie—. Por favor, Zayn, di algo, dile a tu papá que jamás te haría daño, por favor, Zayn.

Hace una pausa, pretende escuchar palabras que no son dichas por un Zayn que ya no existe, y le dice a Yaser como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, como si Zayn hubiera acabado de hablar. — Zayn está bien, yo no le hice daño, jamás lo haría, yo lo amo…

Yaser salta entonces la reja que los separa y se abalanza sobre Liam, solo uno de sus puños alcanza atrapar un puñado de la camisa de Liam cuando los oficiales lo alejan mientras él lucha para alcanzar y dañar a Liam, mientras Liam llora y tiembla como niño asustado.

El juez ordena que lleven a Liam a su celda, y retrasa el juicio 5 días más. Cuando Liam está solo en la oscuridad de su celda sonríe para sí mismo y se felicita por la estupenda actuación que acaba de presentar, se acuesta en su catre y en su cabeza comienza a practicar todo lo que dirá la próxima vez que suba al estrado.


	3. Inquieto

Zayn no se molesta en encender la luz cuando entra a su apartamento, simplemente cierra la puerta y a tientas marca los números en el sistema de seguridad y se dirige casi arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación. Está malditamente cansado y no hay nada que quiera más en el mundo que echarse en su cama, acurrucarse con Liam y dormir por lo menos 12 horas. Suelta un suspiro cuando cruza la puerta y en medio de la oscuridad logra distinguir a Liam echo bolita en el lado de Zayn de la cama, con las cobijas hasta la barbilla, bajando y subiendo con sus respiraciones acompasadas. Zayn se apresura a quitarse la ropa y botas para meterse a la cama, la rodea y se sube del lado de Liam, gatea hasta llegar a él, lentamente levanta las cobijas para no despertarlo y se desliza bajo ellas hasta que su cuerpo se amolda al desnudo de Liam, rodea con un brazo su cintura y deja descansar la palma de su mano abierta en el abdomen de Liam, pega su frente a la nuca de Liam y exhala, feliz de estar en casa de nuevo, lentamente comienza a arrastrar sus dedos por el pelo del abdomen de Liam y su respiración comienza a tranquilizarse, el sueño está por ganarle a su cuerpo cuando su mano se desliza más al sur y toca el pene erecto de Liam. Súbitamente el sueño y el cansancio de Zayn desaparecen, se desenreda del cuerpo de Liam y se estira sobre él para encender la lámpara de la mesa de noche.

Liam tiene los ojos cerrados pero la sonrisa en su cara le dice a Zayn que absolutamente no está durmiendo. Zayn sonríe también.

— Eres lo peor del mundo —le dice a Liam mientras le quita por completo la cobija de encima y se sube sobre él con sus manos cerca de la cabeza de Liam y sus rodillas a la altura de sus muslos, Liam abre los ojos y le sonríe ampliamente, se muerde el labio y Zayn siente su pene animarse—. Yo estaba tan cansado, muy dispuesto a dormir después de un día largo y tú, tú me estás distrayendo, eres lo peor.

— Hmmm —se queja Liam, estirándose inquieto en la cama, viéndolo de arriba abajo con una mirada juguetona y sexi—. Soy lo peor, por querer que te liberes del estrés antes de ir a dormir, definitivamente la peor persona del mundo, la más desconsiderada —pone su mano en su miembro mientras habla y comienza a moverla de arriba abajo perezosamente, con su mano libre empieza a bajar los bóxer de Zayn—, y egoísta del mundo.

— Lo eres —afirma Zayn y con un movimiento rápido se quita la ropa interior y levanta los muslos de Liam, haciéndose espacio entre ellos —. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

— Lo que quieras —susurra Liam, recorre su pene con la mano, baja a sus testículos y gime cuando fácilmente introduce dos dedos en su cuerpo.


	4. Copo

Liam no recuerda exactamente cuántos años tenía la primera vez que jugó con la nieve, sabe por su mamá y unas adorables fotos que tenía aproximadamente tres y medio y que terminó en el hospital con una leve neumonía (las fotos eran sólo de su visita a la nieve, no al hospital), sabe también que pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo jugar con la nieve otra vez, sus papás se volvieron muy cautelosos después de la desafortunada primera vez, aún así, Liam ama cuando llueve, el invierno es, de hecho, su estación del año favorita.

Liam sabe de buena fuente –la madre de Zayn, suegra de Liam, se lo dijo y le mostró fotos de un Zayn enojado y llorón en la nieve– que Zayn tenía dos años cuando jugó con nieve por primera vez y que lo odió completamente, Zayn mismo se lo dijo a Liam cuando estaban en The X Factor y compartían habitación y cama –platónicamente aún–, y Zayn estaba básicamente usando a Liam como manta humana que él odiaba los climas fríos:

 “¿Y la nieve?” había preguntado Liam.

“En especial la nieve.”

“Yo amo la nieve.”

“Iría contigo a la nieve si me lo pidieras.”

Zayn es más una persona de climas cálidos, Liam es más de fríos. Está bien y funcionan. Jamás habían tenido un problema por ello, hasta hace un mes cuando fuero de compras y Liam vio un adorable abrigo de invierno en la talla exacta para Taylor, lo tomó en sus manos y le dijo a Zayn “Hay que comprar éste para la primera excursión de Tay en la nieve.” Zayn lo había mirado como su estuviera completamente loco y le dijo: “Estás completamente loco. No vamos a llevar a nuestra hija de un año y medio a la nieve, no es seguro y lo sabes Liam, cuando fuiste por primera vez a la nieve apenas tocaste un copo y te dio neumonía, neumonía Liam, no quieres que le de neumonía a nuestra princesa, ¿verdad?.”

Liam estaba orgulloso de si mismo cuando en lugar de ponerse a la defensiva con Zayn y comenzar una verdadera discusión sugirió que le preguntaran a la pediatra de Taylor si era seguro. La doctora Denton dijo que era seguro si Taylor iba lo suficientemente bien abrigada y si su excursión era de media hora y la nieve no estaba cayendo. Fue un día muy feliz para Liam, él y Zayn regresaron a comprar el lindo abrigo y otras cosas más para la primera visita de Taylor a la nieve.

Liam había estado nervioso de pensar que a Taylor no le gustaría y que lo odiaría aun más que Zayn, había estado preocupado de que Tay se enfermara y todo terminara con una horrible visita a emergencias, sus preocupaciones habían sido tantas que Liam le dijo a Zayn que mejor cancelaran todo y esperaran un poco más por la seguridad de su hija.

“No vamos a cancelar nada, jaan, todo va a salir estupendo, y verás que Taylor va a amar jugar con la nieve, tanto o incluso más que tú…”

Resulta que las preocupaciones de Liam y Zayn fueron solo preocupaciones.

Taylor Zakiyaa Malik Payne jugó por primera vez con la nieve hace tres horas, con un año cinco meses de vida, y todo salió bien, sin neumonía ni llanto. Liam tiene un millón de fotos que lo comprueban y sabe que es algo que siempre va a recordar con detalle, el día que él y Zayn llevaron a Taylor por primera vez a jugar a la nieve y fue todo un éxito.

— Espero le guste la playa —le dice Zayn a Liam mientras arropan en la cama a su pequeña hija.

Taylor ama la playa cuando la llevan tres meses después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La hija de Liam y Zayn se llama Taylor por esa entrevista en donde los dos acuerdan que su primer hijo/a se llamaría así, si alguien pensó que era por Taylor S… por favor no.


	5. Neblina

Zayn ha tomado la vida de exactamente treinta y siete mil cuatrocientas cincuenta y siete personas ha lo largo de su existencia, no lo ha hecho de formas distintas, todos siempre han sido con una simple mordida en la yugular, tampoco ha sido distinto es su manera de cazar, tomaba a borrachos en bares o a personas pidiendo aventón a la en la neblina a la orilla de las carreteras. Jamás en 200 años se había involucrado tanto con la victima hasta el punto de grabarse el nombre (Liam James Payne) y la ubicación de marcas de nacimiento (una en el cuello con forma de corazón y otra entre las piernas, sin forma, simple).

Ya tenía tiempo de que Zayn se había dejado de sentir como un monstruo (su mamá y sus hermanas son realmente las únicas que le había hecho sentirse de esa forma, después de ellas él se había convencido a si mismo que lo que hacia era para sobrevivir, que era necesario, como un humano asesinando a un animal).

Liam se lo recordó.


	6. Llama

Liam debió saber que su fin de semana con Zayn terminaría mal cuando vio que la casa en la que se estarían hospedando estaba en el medio de la nada, la casa más cercana a quince minutos de distancia. Era así como todas las películas de terror comenzaban.

Lo siguiente que sabrían sería que un fantasma habitaba en la casa, uno nada amigable que tomaría a Liam de los pies y lo arrastraría por las escaleras y también poseería el cuerpo de Zayn y lo haría asesinar a Liam, o algo parecido. (Liam estaba equivocado, los extraños con las mascaras no los arrastrarían por las escaleras, sólo sería del lobby hacia la sala, donde los sentarían a ambos lado a lado frente a la chimenea y los torturarían hasta ver la última llama de fuego extinguirse al igual que sus vidas).

Zayn no creía en fantasmas y le había asegurado a Liam que no había nada de que preocuparse, los únicos gritos que se escucharían en la casa serían los de placer de Liam cuando Zayn lo follara en cada superficie plana disponible. Eso había convencido a Liam fácilmente y se había olvidado de todo el asunto de la casa-en-el-medio-de-la-nada-posiblemente-llena-de-fantasmas mientras Zayn lo tomaba en la cama y luego en la cocina.

Todo fue de maravilla durante el día, ningún ruido extraño, nada fuera de lugar.

Hasta que a las dos de la mañana estando en la sala de estar, en sus rodillas con el pene de Zayn en su boca, alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta delantera y la pesadilla comenzó.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este drabble obviamente me inspiré en la película Los extraños, es muy buena, véanla.


	7. Formal

Está actuando raro, está actuando raro y lo único en lo que puedes pensar es que éste es el final de todo, aquí está, se acabó. Sabías que llegaría, pero no sabías que sería tan pronto aunque debiste esperarlo, las cosas buenas nunca duran mucho para ti.

No lo mencionas. No le preguntas qué es lo que está pasando, qué anda mal, no es que no quieras saberlo (ya tienes idea de lo que está pasando), es sólo que no quieres que termine ya, no quieres que se vuelva real. No quieres perderlo (aunque sabes que el día llegara por mucho que lo retrases).

Pasa una semana cuando finalmente se arma de valor y te dice:

— Zayn, ¿podemos hablar? —lo dice con nerviosismo visible en todo su ser.

— Estamos hablando —bromeas porque no sabes qué más hacer y porque quieres seguir aferrándote a lo más lindo que haz tenido en la vida.

Te sonríe tentativamente: — Necesito preguntarte algo.

Tu corazón se aprieta. Va a pedirte tiempo.

— Soy todo oídos.

— ¿Te gustaría… —no puede encontrar las palabras, traga saliva y comienza de nuevo, no te está mirando—. Le dije a mis padres de… hum, nosotros.

Oh.

— Oh.

Creíste que le agradabas a sus padres.

Estúpido.

— Oh, sí, ellos —no deja de jugar con sus manos y sientes ganas de calmarlas con las tuyas y trazar cada uno de sus dedos, pero no lo haces, no quieres hacérselo más difícil—. Ellos —toma un largo suspiro y levanta la mirada hacia a ti y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—, ellos vendrán al concierto la semana que viene y preguntaron si podría presentarte formalmente y les dije que sí. Lo siento, Zayn, debí —él respira temblorosamente—, debí preguntarte antes de decirles algo y está bien si no quieres, es estúpido, soy estúpido y debí preguntarte, lo siento…

Quiere que conozcas a sus padres. Formalmente. Por eso había estado actuando raro. Porque sus padres quieren que te presente formalmente. Y él quiere presentarte.

Formalmente.

No va a dejarte.

Quiere hacer todo lo opuesto. Quiere hacer formal su relación contigo.

Es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida y es más de lo que podrías pedir.

Pero no entiendes por qué está llorando.

— Cariño —te acercas a él y te pones de rodillas frente a él, le tomas de la mano y comienzas a trazar tus dedos—, por supuesto que está bien que les hayas dicho de nosotros y absolutamente quiero ser presentado formalmente a tus padres. Y no eres estúpido. Jamás vuelvas a llamarte así.

Sorbe por la nariz y aprieta tu mano, las lágrimas caen menos, sueltas una de sus manos y le limpias la cara, le das un beso que sabe a sal.

— ¿En serio quieres que te presente formalmente?

— No hay algo que quiera más en el mundo.

Te sonríe.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?

— Pusiste una cara como enojada cuando te dije que le había dicho a mis padres.

— Creí que ibas a dejarme y creí que tus padres te habían pedido que lo hicieras o algo igual de tonto.

— Estás loco.

— Estoy loco por ti.

Sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

— Te amo, y no voy a dejarte, ni lo pienses.

— Te amo más.

— Y mis papás te adoran.

— Lo sé y los adoro también. Sólo soy un poco dramático.

— Eres la reina del drama.

Lo eres.


	8. Compañero

Liam no tiene padres que cuiden de él, o tíos que lo hagan en ausencia de sus padres, tampoco tiene un mayordomo, o un mejor amigo que siempre esté para él. Liam está sólo, recuerda haberlo estado siempre.

Liam lame sus propias heridas, las sutura, las cuida, las sana.

Aprendió por su cuenta a controlar sus dones.

Nadie nunca le ofreció ayuda, para nada, así que Liam aprendió a vivir sin pedirla, obviamente cuando Zayn aparece y se ofrece para ser su “compañero contra el crimen”. Liam se ríe en su cara. Zayn le dice que es un superhéroe grosero. Liam lo lanza contra una puerta y le advierte que jamás lo llame así otra vez y que se mantenga alejado de Liam y de su tipo de vida.

Naturalmente Zayn hace todo lo contrario.

La siguiente vez que un inhumano se manifiesta, Zayn aparece (usando el traje más ridículo y feo que Liam ha visto) y comienza a luchar (pobremente). Liam se distrae tanto que llega al punto en que no nota cuando el inhumano saca fuego de las manos y dispara en dirección de Zayn hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Liam cierra los ojos un segundo para evitar ver a Zayn ardiendo en llamas. Cuando los abre puede ver cómo el fuego quema la ropa de Zayn pero nada más, y después ve cómo Zayn le regresa el inhumano su fuego igualmente por las manos. (Zayn es inhumano, del tipo que puede absorber explosiones, fuego, rayos gama, y puede imitar cada poder de otro inhumano si éste tiene contacto con él).

Juntos vencen al inhumano.

(Liam no necesitó un mentor, nadie le dio un discurso motivador que cambió su vida, no fue necesario. No lo necesitó. Zayn le dice que él necesita todo eso, mentor, discurso motivador cambia vidas y todo. Liam se ofrece para enseñarlo a boxear y para ser su compañero contra el crimen. Zayn se ríe en su cara y acepta).


	9. Mover

Está acostado boca abajo en la cama, su cabeza en la almohada y sus manos bajo ella, su pene dolorosamente atrapado entre la sabana y su propio cuerpo. Las manos de Liam están en su cintura, acariciando cariñosamente mientras espera que su cuerpo se ajusta a la intrusión.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? —pregunta Liam mientras se comienza a mover y cambia la posición de su cuerpo para quedar completamente sobre Zayn.

— Hmmm —es todo el sonido que puede hacer. El calor de Liam, de la piel de Liam tocándole en todas partes provocan que se olvide de cómo hablar.

Cuando la punta de la verga de Liam roza contra su próstata Zayn recuerda perfectamente cómo hablar y no cierra la boca durante la siguiente media hora.


	10. Plata

Hay ocasiones en la vida en dónde tienes que tomar decisiones tan apresuradamente que no te detienes a pensar en las consecuencias, en futuros posibles remordimientos.

Zayn no se arrepiente de haber conocido a Liam, de acercarse a él, decirle hola y pedirle su número de teléfono, en serio no se arrepiente. De lo que sí se arrepiente es de no haber escarbado más en el pasado de Liam, de por qué jamás hablaba de su familia, de antiguas parejas, se arrepiente de haber intentado sorprender a Liam después de que él le dijera que no podría salir una noche porque estaba enfermo, de llevarle sopa y no tocar la puerta, se arrepiente de encontrarlo así, respirando agitado, sudoroso, con los músculos de su espalda y piernas cambiando violentamente, llenándose de pelo y alargándose, con sus uñas y dientes saliendo al llamado de la luna llena.

De lo que Zayn no se detiene a pensar es cuando corre a la cocina y toma los cubiertos de plata en sus manos, se esconde tras la puerta y espera a que Liam se acerque.


	11. Preparado

Liam despierta porque siente como Zayn lo observa fijamente, cuando abre los ojos lo primero que ve es la cara de Zayn con una expresión suave y afectuosa, una sonrisa se ensanchándose cuando Liam se talla los ojos con las manos y se estira con flojera.

— Buenos días, jaan —le saluda Zayn, y se acerca a Liam para dejarle un beso en la punta de la nariz y pasa su mano por su cabello revuelto y despeinado.

— Días, amor, ¿por qué estás despierto ya? ¿Te pateé otra vez mientras dormía? —pregunta Liam, es que es raro que Zayn despierte antes que Liam, más en un fin de semana.

— No, cariño, no me pateaste, es sólo que ya no tenía sueño.

Liam levanta la cabeza y mira sobre su hombro, el reloj marca las 6:14 am. Dios mío.

— Dios mío, Zayn, son las seis de la mañana, ¿te sientes bien? —Liam no puede encontrar una buena explicación para que Zayn esté despierto tan temprano, tal vez se ha de sentir mal o algo.

Zayn se ríe bajito y dice:

— Estoy bien, bebé, es sólo que… —no termina de decir lo que sea que empezó a decir, en su lugar suspira, sus mejillas se llenan de color, sus ojos brillan.

— ¿Es sólo que…? —Liam se acerca hasta quedar nariz con nariz con Zayn y pone su mano en su pecho, comienza a trazar con sus dedos los tatuajes que Zayn tiene ahí, empezando con las alas. Liam va a estar muy pero muy feliz si su día empieza con sexo, el color de las mejillas de Zayn podrían ser indicador de que así será.

— Te vas a reír.

— No me voy a reír, te lo prometo.

—Es sólo que ya quería ver tu cara.

Liam siente sus mejillas tornarse color rojo, las siente doler por lo grande que está sonriendo, siente como su corazón quiere escapar de su pecho y ponerse a los pies de Zayn (aunque Zayn ya tiene su corazón, figurativamente, Liam no cree necesario hacer el asunto literal). Liam esconde su cara en el cuello de Zayn y trata de contener la risa que está intentando escapar de su boca, le hizo una promesa a Zayn y Liam siempre le cumple a Zayn lo que le promete, no importa que tan pequeña sea la promesa.

— Eres un cursi y te amo.

— Te amo —responde Zayn, le deja un beso en el pelo y suspira—. Te amo demasiado, Liam, nunca pensé que yo sería uno de los afortunados en poder sentir el amor así, tan fuerte y real e increíble. Mucho menos pensé que encontraría a alguien que me amara con la misma intensidad —Liam saca la cabeza del cuello de Zayn y le mira, sus ojos se ven enormes, completamente llenos de amor, sus pestañas se ven infinitamente largas, cada facción de su cara grita amor, Liam abre la boca para intentar decir algo, ni el mismo sabe qué pero Zayn pone su dedo índice sobre sus labios y continua—, shh, amor, déjame hablar, tengo que decirte esto, ¿ok? —Liam asiente con la cabeza, su corazón latiendo alocadamente en su pecho—. Te amo como loco y sé que soy el hombre más afortunado en la tierra, demonios, no, en el universo por tener la oportunidad de besarte y tocarte y amarte, y despertar contigo. Amo despertar contigo, amo que lo último que vea en la noche y lo primero en el día sea tu cara. Amo dormir contigo también, amo que me patees y me quites las cobijas, y odio cuando tengo que estar alejado de ti, sin dormir o despertar contigo. Liam, jaan, amo tus ronquidos y los extraño cuando no duermes junto a mí… y, y, amor, amo hacer todo contigo, bañarme, comer, cantar, incluso pelear, todo es mejor cuando es contigo, y quiero hacerlo todo contigo —Zayn quita una de sus manos que había encontrado su lugar hasta la cara de Liam y la mate bajo su almohada, y luego la mueve como buscando algo, cuando la saca está sosteniendo una pequeña cajita negra. Liam siente su corazón latiendo a mil, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

— Oh por Dios, Zayn, sí, Zayn, sí, sí, sí, y mil veces sí, sí quiero casarme contigo, yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, por dios, Zayn, sí —Liam deja de hablar cuando Zayn pone sus labios sobre los suyos, lo besa tiernamente y después de lo que se siente como una eternidad se separan, Liam no notó en qué momento los dos comenzaron a llorar, pero los dos están llorando de completa y absoluta felicidad, Liam está por abrir la boca y repetir otros quinientos sí, pero Zayn se le adelanta.

— Liam, amor, por favor, déjame terminar —lo dice con completa adoración.

Liam sólo asiento con la cabeza porque sabe que si abre la boca será sólo para decir mil veces sí, sí, sí, sí.

— Antes de ti, jamás me había sentido seguro de nada en la vida; no me había sentido seguro de adicionar para The X Factor, de cantar, de aceptar mi sexualidad, pero llegaste tú, Liam, amor, bebé, y todo lo que puedo sentir es seguridad, contigo en mi vida siento que todo es posible, me siento seguro, preparado e invencible — Liam limpia las lagrimas que caen por la cara de Zayn con sus labios, y comienza a susurrar sí, sí, sí, te amo, Zayn, sí, entre cada beso, Zayn se ríe, y lo envuelve en sus brazos, lo besa con pasión hasta dejarlo sin aliento y finalmente rompiendo el beso y abriendo la caja en su mano, Zayn hace la pregunta—. Liam, ¿te cas…

— Sí, sí —le interrumpe Liam, Zayn lo mira con cara de “¿en serio, Liam?” y con amor.

— Liam, ¿te casar…

— Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí…

Los dos se ríen, están llorando mientras se ríen y se sienten felices por estar con la persona que cada uno ama más en el mundo.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo, Liam?

— Demonios, sí, sí, sí, ya te dije un millón de veces que sí, Zayn, cariño, amor, sí, sí, sí, ponme el anillo, sí, sí, sí.

Son las seis de la mañana en Londres, en un 14 de Marzo, cuando entre lágrimas y risas y besos y felicidad, Liam y Zayn, se comprometen.  


	12. Conocimiento

Zayn gana su primer premio como solista una fría y lluviosa noche de Noviembre. Cuando los presentadores dicen su nombre todo el mundo le aplaude, Zayn los puede escuchar gritar y él se siente temblar, con una sonrisa acepta el premio y agradece a toda la gente que ha estado con él en este duro y alocado año, dice el nombre de su papá dos veces no porque le quiera más que a su mamá, sino porque en el último año su papá le ha apoyado de una forma que Zayn (y su papá) pensó que nunca podría y por ello él está infinitamente agradecido. Zayn agradece a sus fans, porque sin ellos él no sería nadie. Después de recibir el premio Gigi se acerca y le da un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios, le abraza y le felicita, ella está muy orgullosa por todo lo que ha logrado, genuinamente orgullosa. Zayn también lo está, jamás imaginó que podría llegar tan lejos en solitario. La noche después de eso se pone increíblemente alocada, su teléfono no deja de vibrar, todo el mundo lo está felicitando, enviándole mensajes, tweets, correos. Zayn no piensa ni una sola vez en Liam hasta que a las tres cuarenta y siente de la mañana, cuando toda la excitación de la noche ya se ha desvanecido y la ciudad está dormida así como Gigi a su lado en la cama, su teléfono suena, es Liam. El mensaje es la cosa más simple del mundo: “Felicidades. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Es el primero de muchos. Éxito en todo.” Es el mensaje más simple del mundo pero es el que más se le mete en la piel y le pica el alma, es el que le rompe el corazón recién reconstruido. Zayn no ha hablado con Liam en exactamente once meses, no ha sabido nada de él, no había querido, aún no quiere. Las palabras filosas e hirientes que Liam le dijo la última vez que hablaron las tiene tatuadas en sus oídos, en todo su ser (Zayn también dijo cosas horrendas esa vez, pero no se le cruzó por la mente ni por equivocación decirle que se arrepentía de haberle conocido, eso nunca, jamás), Zayn tiene conocimiento de que tomó decisiones que no sólo repercutieron en su vida si no también en la vida de otros, Liam incluido. Sabe que una de esas decisiones hirió a Liam, lo sabe, pero sabe también que esa decisión no hirió a Liam tanto como lo hirió a él mismo, sabe que Liam intentó comprender, intentó apoyarlo, pero aún así le duele que no haya podido hacerlo. Le duele más aún que la decisión misma. Zayn no había estado esperando una felicitación de Liam, él ya había dejado de esperar algo de Liam desde hace un tiempo. El mensaje lo deja triste, descolocado. Zayn no responde. No puede, le es dolorosamente imposible. (Zayn no había pensado en Liam hasta que recibió el mensaje y le aterra la realización de que ha empezado a superarle, Liam empieza a dejar de ser importante, debería estar feliz por esto, pero no lo está, cómo podría). No puede dormir después del mensaje, se voltea en la cama y mira al techo, Gigi respira calma a su lado, Zayn siente su pecho doler, siente su corazón apretado, puede saborear las lágrimas en su garganta, los ojos le pican. Pasan cuarenta y siete minutos cuando su teléfono suena otra vez, es Liam, de nuevo, pero esta vez dice: “Perdóname”. Zayn se suelta a llorar y entre lágrimas deja la cama y se esconde en el baño, intenta calmar sus respiraciones, calmar el ataque de pánico que sabe se acerca. Logra hacerlo, y entre trabajadas respiraciones se prepara para contestar cuando el teléfono suena otra vez, otro mensaje de Liam aparece: “Te extraño”. Zayn deja caer el teléfono, Zayn se pone en cuclillas en el baño, sus manos en su boca para evitar que sus sollozos sean muy ruidosos, las lágrimas ya no son de tristeza y enojo, son de alivio, de algo parecido a la felicidad, el sentimiento más parecido a la felicidad que ha sentido en casi un año. Zayn sabe que esto no es seguir adelante. No es superar a Liam. Ni de cerca se acerca a eso.  Pero cuando Zayn toma el teléfono en sus manos y comienza a escribir su respuesta a Liam  sabe que esto es algo nuevo, algo nuevo y bueno, todavía no sabe exactamente qué, pero está emocionado de descubrirlo.

Zayn pasa toda la madrugada escribiéndose con Liam, está cansado pero de una forma igualmente siente que es la primera vez en meses que se ha sentido tan descansado. Zayn se siente feliz, genuinamente feliz y es gracias a Liam.


	13. Negación

Las manos le tiemblan cuando escucha a Zayn tocar la puerta, puede escuchar su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, puede sentir cómo todo el mundo da vueltas demasiado lento, demasiado lento y aún así se siente mareado, siente nauseas, está seguro de que va a vomitar si intenta levantarse. Cierra los ojos fuertemente, presiona sus manos contra sus parpados e intenta olvidar, intenta olvidar el mensaje que leyó en el celular de Zayn, las dulces palabras enviadas y recibidas, el: “Ya quiero verte, amor, no puedo esperar a estar contigo.” “¿Crees que puedas escaparte ésta noche?” “Claro que sí, ya quiero volver a tocarte.” Intenta borrar de su mente la imagen de Zayn tocando a otra persona, besándola, llamándola amor. No puede.

Cuando Zayn toca la puerta otra vez, Liam se levanta y la abre. La expresión de Zayn cambia cuando ve su cara, se nota preocupado, el hijo de puta debe estarlo, Liam está a punto de asesinarlo.

 — Jaan, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Te ves pálido —Zayn levanta la mano para tocarle el rostro, Liam se aleja del contacto, la expresión herida de Zayn le rompe más el corazón, Liam jamás le ha negado ningún tipo de contacto antes.

— Estoy bien. Me duele un poco el estomago, eso es todo —Liam pasa a su lado sin tocarlo y se recuesta en su cama, dándole la espalda, Zayn lo sigue todo el camino pero se queda de pie al final de la cama.

— ¿Quieres que le hable al doctor, para que venga a verte? —Liam niega con la cabeza, “Ya quiero volver a verte, amor” “Ya quiero volver a tocarte”, es todo en lo que puede pensar, Liam se sume más en la cama y con todas sus fuerzas intenta no llorar. No va a llorar. No va a llorar—. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? —Liam vuelve a negar, siente la cama moverse con el peso de Zayn cuando se sube a su lado—. Liam, amor, dime por favor que necesitas.

Liam aprieta los ojos cuando Zayn le llama amor, se traga el nudo en la garganta y le dice: — ¿Podrías simplemente acostarte junto a mí hasta que me duerma? Sé que estabas por salir a ver a tu primo, puedes irte cuando me duerma, sólo…

Zayn murmura un “Claro, cariño, claro” y le abraza hasta que Liam se duerme. Tres horas después cuando Liam despierta Zayn sigue acurrucado alrededor suyo, con la misma ropa con la que se acostó en un primer momento con Liam, y estúpidamente Liam se siente feliz porque Zayn no salió a ver a su amante, se siente feliz porque el que Zayn no haya salido solo puede significar que Liam es más importante, y Liam sabe que no puede olvidar, pero también sabe que fácilmente va a acostumbrarse a vivir en estado de negación.


	14. Viento

Sus pies están sumidos en la arena, el sol le paga directamente en la cara al igual que el viento caliente, frente a él se extiende el infinito océano y desde su silla despegable puede ver hasta donde parece que el océano se junta con el cielo y se hacen uno mismo, Zayn sabe que no es así, ambas cosas son completamente distintas, el color azul es lo único que tienen en común (y los millones de secretos que ocultan), pero está drogado, perdónenlo. Liam está sentado a su lado, mirando hacia el azul infinito frente a ellos, Zayn se pregunta que está pensando, tal vez algo igual de estúpido a lo que Zayn pensaba hace un minuto, tal vez algo más sabio, tal vez no está pensando nada. Zayn se encuentra con los ojos de Liam cuando éste voltea a mirarlo, Zayn se da cuenta que se le ha quedado viendo como tonto durante un largo tiempo, Liam le sonríe y estira la mano hacia a él, Zayn la toma, le regresa la sonrisa y vuelve la mirada hacia el frente.


	15. Orden

Liam la vio por primera vez en el supermercado que queda a tres cuadras de su pequeño departamento, ella estaba detrás de la caja registradora y le saludó con una sonrisa tímida y amable que hizo a su corazón saltar descontrolado en su pecho, fue amor a primera vista.

Liam se enteró cuatro días después que su nombre era Verónica y que se había mudado de Branford a Londres no sólo para ser cajera sino para hacer su postgrado en la Real Academia de _Artes, ese día Liam también supo cual era su número de teléfono._

_Dos noches más tarde en su primera cita Liam supo que Verónica era una mujer transexual y que sus labios sabían a cereza._

En la quinta cita Liam se enteró que Verónica era una amanta de los comics y de los musicales; su superhéroe favorito era Iron Man y su musical favorito Singin’ In The Rain.

En la octava cita Liam le preguntó a Verónica si quería ser su novia formal, ella dijo que sí.

Liam y Verónica tuvieron sexo por primera vez cuando llevaban 3 meses de novios, esa noche mientras Liam estaba dentro de ella, con sus uñas clavadas en sus hombros y su respiración agitada en el cuello Liam estuvo a punto de decirle que la amaba, no lo hizo porque recordó que una vez su hermana le dijo que el sexo jamás es buen momento para ese tipo de revelaciones.

Liam le dijo a Verónica que la amaba cuando llevaban viviendo juntos un mes y siendo novios un año y tres meses y Verónica se molestó porque no encontraba el cargador de su Tablet que había puesto en la mesa de la cocina y Liam había tomado después, esa fue la primer pelea que tuvieron viviendo juntos, y en el medio de la discusión mientras Verónica le llamaba desordenado y amenazaba con tirar su colección de Batman si no lo encontraba rápido, porque tengo un documento que es necesario para mi exposición Liam James, por Dios, todo lo que Liam podía pensar era que Verónica era una esclava del orden, y que él estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ella, y luego se lo había dicho, así, le soltó “Te amo” y Verónica dejó de hablar, le dijo “¿Qué?” y le miró como si estuviera loco, Liam le repitió que la amaba otra vez y así cómo si nada la pelea fue olvidada (junto con el desaparecido cargador de la Tablet que jamás encontraron), en un momento estaban discutiendo y al otro se besaban y jalaban las ropas para poder tocarse plenamente, esa tarde Verónica le dijo que lo amaba también una y otra y otra vez.

Liam vio a Zayn por primera y única vez cuando él y Verónica tuvieron su fiesta de compromiso en la casa de los padres de ella y Trisha lo envió por sillas al sótano, las fotos estaban en una caja que terminó en el suelo mientras Liam buscaba a tientas el apagador de luz, en las fotos Zayn se veía delgado y miserable, siempre encorvado, con la ropa demasiado grande para su cuerpo, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver de Verónica en él eran los ojos y los labios, Liam recuerda a Verónica contándole una noche qué tan deprimida había estado en ese entonces, cuánto le dolía verse al espejo, cuánto sufría cada vez que alguien le decía Zayn, ella nunca había sido Zayn, ella siempre fue Verónica aún cuando estaba en el cuerpo incorrecto.

 Liam le dio una última mirada a las fotos del chico triste, las puso de regreso en su caja y fue por las sillas, las llevó afuera y las acomodó en el patio, Verónica estaba ahí con su vestido rojo, su cabello suelto y una sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta el día más oscuro, Liam se sintió afortunado por conocer a tan hermosa, valiente e increíble mujer, por tener la oportunidad de amarla y que ella lo amara igual, Liam se sintió como el hombre más afortunado del mudo al pensar que en meses podría llamar a esa mujer increíble su esposa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que andan perdidos: Verónica es el personaje que hizo Zayn en el vídeo de BSE.


	16. Gracias

Son las diez treinta y siete de la noche cuando la puerta se abre y Leeroy entra, Zayn está listo para bombardearlo con preguntas; dónde estaba, con quién, por qué no avisó que llegaría tarde, por qué jodidos apagó su teléfono, todas las acusaciones mueren en la boca de Zayn cuando ve la cara de Leeroy, tiene el labio partido, su camisa blanca manchada de sangre y su ojo izquierdo está comenzando a ponerse morado. Zayn ve rojo y siente su cuerpo comenzando a temblar de la furia, no se atreve a decir nada y se queda sentado en el sofá mientras ve como Leeroy se acerca cojeando hacia él, tiene que cerrar los ojo cuando nota que Leeroy cojea, se obliga a sí mismo a respirar hondo, intenta calmarse. El cojín a su lado se sume cuando Leeroy se sienta a su lado.

— Zayn —le sale como un susurro, Zayn no lo hubiera podido escuchar si no hubiera estado sentado tan cerca—, Zayn —repite con voz temblorosa y pone su mano que también tiembla en su brazo, es entonces cuando Zayn abre los ojos y voltea a mirarlo, está completamente pálido, la expresión en su cara completamente asustada, parece que se va a soltar a llorar en cualquier minuto. Zayn va a asesinar a alguien.

— Dime quién fue, dime quién fue, voy a asesinarlos, voy a matar a esos hijos de puta voy a…

— Zayn —le interrumpe y Zayn cierra la boca, Leeroy está comenzando a respirar agitado—, Zayn necesito que te calmes y me lleves al hospital, por favor.

La palabra hospital golpea como un tren a Zayn y en un segundo está de pie buscando las llaves de su moto y cuando piensa en su moto se da cuenta que no puede llevar a Leeroy en su condición en su maldita moto, Zayn cambia la búsqueda de sus llaves por la búsqueda de su celular, está en el sillón junto a Leeroy que lo ve con ojos asustados, que se ve tan asustado y pequeño, y la furia está de regreso, Zayn va a encontrar a esos mal nacidos y va a asesinarlos con sus propias manos, pero primero va a pedir un Uber y va a llevar a Leeroy al hospital, sí, prioridades.

El Uber está en la puerta del edificio en literalmente siete minutos, el chofer les da una mirada preocupada pero no hace preguntas, quince minutos después están en el hospital, dos enfermeras se llevan a Leeroy en una silla de ruedas, Zayn no tiene permitido entrar hasta que lo revisen primero y llene toda la información de Leeroy que necesitan. Después de terminar de llenar la información una enfermera le dice a Zayn que tiene que esperar más tiempo, no le dice por qué.

Diez minutos después Zayn está sentado en la sala de espera, ansioso por entrar a ver a Leeroy, preocupado porque no le han dicho nada cuando un oficial de policía se acerca a él y le dice:

— Zayn Malik —Zayn asiente, el oficial hace un gesto con la cabeza, preguntando si puede sentarse junto a él, Zayn vuelve a asentir, el oficial se sienta a su lado, se aclara la garganta y le pregunta— ¿Qué le pasó a tu novio?

— No lo sé, no me quiso decir nada, simplemente llegó a casa con la ropa manchada de sangre y su labio roto y no me dijo nada, sólo me pidió por favor que lo trajera al hospital y lo hice, las jodidas enfermeras no me han dicho cómo está, no me han dejado pasar a verlo, yo sólo quiero verlo y saber que está bien, que no fue nada grave —Zayn toma un suspiro tembloroso y se traga las lágrimas, jamás va a olvidar a Leeroy con el labio partido y lleno de sangre, con la cara asustada.

— Él está bien, en lo que cabe, Zayn, no fue grave, tuvieron que darle siete puntadas en el labio, tres en la ceja, tenía un tobillo esguinzado, afortunadamente no tiene ninguna costilla rota, no hay contusión, pero tuvieron que sedarlo porque estaba muy alterado, seguía repitiendo que no te dijéramos lo qué pasó porque de alguna forma vas a encontrar a los tipos y vas a asesinarlos y él no quiere que asesines a nadie, así que te digo ahora, muchacho, no asesines a nadie, tu novio ya hizo la denuncia, nos dio la descripción de los tipos, nosotros nos vamos a encargar de esto, no te ensucies las manos, demuéstrale a tu chico que eres un mejor hombre, lo que él necesita ahora es que estés ahí para él, no quiere que asesines a nadie, estoy seguro de que justo ahora no quieres que piense que eres del tipo de persona que asesinaría a alguien.

Zayn intenta procesar toda la información, pone sus manos en sus rodillas, presiona sus puños cerrados contra sus ojos y asiente con la cabeza como lo que se siente es la milésima vez.

— Usted creyó que yo le hice esto —acusa al oficial a su lado—usted creyó que fui yo quién le pegó, usted, usted creyó que yo… no puedo creerlo, jodida mierda, no puedo creerlo.

— Debes saber, hijo, que es el procedimiento que tenemos, no sabes cuántos casos de violencia domestica nos llegan por día, cuántas personas denuncian, cuántas no lo hacen, cuántos pacientes son traídos por la misma persona que le hizo daño y aún así no denuncian y regresan a casa con su abusador, mi trabajo es hablar con las dos partes, el paciente y quien lo trajo y checar si las historias coinciden, si no coinciden se pone una marca en el paciente y se le hace un seguimiento por si se ha registrado o se registra nuevamente en un hospital por heridas como las de Leeroy, su historia fue solida, nos dijo que hay cámaras frente al lugar donde pasó lo que pasó, yo vine aquí a seguir con el procedimiento porque es mi trabajo, me disculpo, si te hice sentir mal por sugerir que tu le habías hecho daño a tu novio, sé que no lo harías, lo puedo ver en tu cara y también sé que no vas a asesinar a nadie, ahora, creo que ya puedes entrar a verlo, pero está dormido, su habitación es la tercera en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda saliendo del elevador, número 112.

Zayn no se molesta en susurrar algo más que un gracias antes de básicamente correr hacia el elevador. Cuando llega a la habitación de Liam lo encuentra acostado en la pequeña cama, dormido, su ojo se ve más hinchado y su labio se ve como el infierno, su playera manchada de sangre fue remplazada por una azul de hospital, Zayn se sienta en la silla que está a su lado y le toma la mano, le besa los nudillos que están rojos, prueba de que Leeroy seguramente se intentó defender de los malditos que le hicieron daño. Zayn ya no contiene más las lágrimas, se permite llorar, ya no piensa en asesinar a nadie, ahora lo único que puede pensar es que debe trabajar duro para sacar a Leeroy de este maldito lugar lleno de personas homófobas y debe llevarlo a un lugar dónde pueda ser quién es sin que algo como esto suceda otra vez. Zayn no va a permitir que esto pase otra vez. Primero se muere a que pase otra vez, lo jura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que siguen perdidos: Leeroy es el personaje de Liam en BSE.


	17. Mirada

Liam se encuentra acostado en su costado sobre el sofá más grande de la sala de estar, Zayn está tras él, abrazándolo, frente a ellos la televisión está encendida, están dando Perdida, van en la parte donde Amy tiene relaciones con su ex novio y lo mata, cortándole el cuello, Liam tiene que apartar la mirada cuando lo hace, ha visto la película tres veces y siempre aparta los ojos en esa parte, no soporta la sangre y no soporta en general todo lo que Amy y la película representan, pero ama la película, es muy buena en realidad. Cuando la película termina y los créditos finales aparecen en pantalla Zayn anuncia que tiene hambre, se desenreda de él no sin antes darle un beso en la nuca y se va a la cocina, cuando regresa trae en sus manos dos platos con un sándwich en cada uno, antes de que haga intento por regresar a la cocina Liam le dice que él irá por la leche que sabe Zayn ya dejó servida, al regresar, ambos comen su ligera cena mientras buscan qué ver en la tele, al final se deciden por ver una película de Disney Channel acerca de una chica que compra una joya y tiene el cabello hecho un desastre y algo acerca de la graduación, en realidad Liam no sabe qué onda, se queda dormido en los brazos de Zayn a la mitad de la película. Cuando despierta es porque tiene que hacer pipí, ya no está en el sofá de la sala, está en su cama, acurrucado alrededor de Zayn que duerme plácidamente, Liam va al baño y después regresa a la cama, se vuelve a acurrucar con Zayn, le da un beso en el hombro y regresa a dormir.


	18. Verano

Taylor tiene un año ocho meses cuando Zayn y Liam la llevan por primera vez a la playa, a la de Brighton para ser más específicos. Zayn y Liam no tienen la paciencia para esperar hasta el verano y la llevan a mediados de Marzo, lo que es conveniente ya que no hay tanta gente lo que les da la oportunidad de disfrutar del privado momento en paz y tranquilidad y lo más importante: en familia, sin cámaras ajenas apuntando a sus caras a cada segundo, las únicas cámaras que Zayn permite mientras está con Liam y Taylor son la suya, la de Liam y la de su mamá, suegra, sus hermanas, las de Liam y, ya sabes, familia. Zayn tiene como mil fotos de Taylor en su primera vez en la arena de mar, dando sus primeros pasos en el agua, flotando en un pato rosado inflable en medio suyo y Liam, usando su adorable y pequeño traje de baño de marinerita y su sobrero de palma diminuto, con sus ojitos cafés bien abiertos observando todo con atención, emocionada por estar descubriendo el mundo. Zayn también tiene mil fotos de Liam usando su traje de baño color rojo ajustado, su piel rojiza porque al tonto se le olvidó ponerse bloqueador solar de lo emocionado y entretenido y un poco preocupado que estaba por Taylor caminando de su mano a la orilla del agua, con sus abdominales cubiertas de sudor y… ok, lo de Liam es para otra ocasión, así que, Taylor, su pequeña que en cuatro meses cumplirá dos años disfrutó enormemente la playa, Zayn lo disfrutó también, él disfruta cada momento que pasa junto a su esposo e hija.


	19. Transformación

Liam no se había sentido tan segura y cómoda en su cuerpo hasta que se cortó el cabello, ella sabía que era algo tonto, sabía que sólo era cabello y que el largo del mismo no era la gran cosa, no era importante, pero lo era, ahora cuando Liam se miraba al espejo se veía a sí misma mucho más hermosa, se sentía más hermosa. Zayn le aseguró que sentirse bien por un corte de cabello no era tonto en absoluto, no era tonto si un cambio le hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma, además Zayn amó su nuevo cambió de look, le encantó su transformación, no dejaba de decírselo, de decirle cuán hermosa lucía, Liam bromeó que ella debería hacer lo mismo, sabía que Zayn no lo haría, a veces Liam sospechaba que Zayn quería más a su cabello de lo que quería a cualquier integrante de su familia, “pero no más que a ti, Liam, si tengo que cortar mi cabello para evitar que te echen de cabeza en un estanque de tiburones hambrientos, lo haría, sin pensarlo, pero no lo cortaría por el Tío Phil, al tío Phil se lo pueden tragar los tiburones”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no quedó claro: En este drabble Liam y Zayn son mujeres.


	20. Temblar

Todo pasa demasiado rápido, tan rápido que Zayn apenas tiene tiempo de pestañar cuando sucede, el sonido del disparo lo ensordece y descoloca, la imagen de Liam recibiendo una bala en el pecho lo congela en su lugar por lo que parece una vida y después lo pone en movimiento frenético, Zayn ni siquiera se molesta en ver quién es el maldito que jaló el gatillo, su cerebro muy ocupado en pánico por la imagen de Liam tirado en el suelo con su suéter rápidamente manchándose de sangre, la vida escapándosele con cada segundo en cada respiración trabajada. Zayn comienza a gritar pidiendo ayuda, su teléfono olvidado en casa, él había salido solamente para darle a Liam su cartera, jamás imaginó que saldría para verlo morir, que el beso que Liam le dio antes de salir a comprar bagels sería el último, cómo se lo iba a imaginar, nadie nunca jamás piensa en las posibles tragedias, la cruel vida simplemente te las avienta encima sin ningún aviso, sin ningún motivo. Zayn no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que alguien lo escucha gritando, no sabe en qué momento la ambulancia llega, no sabe en qué momento comienza a temblar, lo que sí sabe es que Liam ya lleva mucho tiempo sin respirar, su corazón ya no late y el de Zayn tampoco.


	21. Ocaso

Un día, de la nada, Liam despierta sintiéndose vacío y ese día, por primera vez en siete años cuando mira a Zayn durmiendo a su lado su corazón no se pone a saltar de gusto en su pecho. Así es como empieza, pero después súbitamente los besos de Zayn ya no hacen bailar a su corazón, sus caricias ya no lo prenden tan rápido y fácil como antes, el sonido de su voz ya no lo emociona, Zayn ya no lo llena en ningún sentido. Como todas las cosas, el amor también se acaba, Liam lo sabe, simplemente no imaginó que su amor por Zayn tendría fin, estaba equivocado, todo se acaba, nada es eterno. Liam no siente más que enojo por esto y tristeza, porque Zayn es buen hombre, amable, romántico, cariñoso e inteligente, todo lo que le ofreció a Liam siempre fue amor y comprensión, jamás hizo algo para que Liam se desenamorara, no le dio razón alguna, pero aún así Liam lo hace, deja de amarlo y es un cobarde y no le dice nada, una noche simplemente empaca sus cosas, toma las llaves de su auto y se marcha en el ocaso. Ni siquiera deja una nota. Sin importarle cuanto dolor pueda causarle a Zayn, simplemente se va.


	22. Loco

Lo ve moverse de un lado a otro en la cocina, sacando dos platos, dos tazas, dos juegos de cubiertos, dos de todo, moviendo la sopa que se cocina en la estufa mientras le cuenta a la nada como estuvo su día, cuánto le extraño mientras estaba en el trabajo, cuánto se moría por verle otra vez. Cuando todo está listo Zayn sigue a Liam al comedor, donde la mesa está esperándoles lista. Liam se sienta en su lugar habitual, en la punta de la mesa y Zayn se sienta justo donde solía sentarse cuando estaba vivo, intenta tomar su cuchara para probar la sopa que tanto extraña pero su mano simplemente atraviesa el cubierto, Zayn piensa que es estúpido que pueda sentarse en cualquier lugar y que no pueda agarrar una chuchara o cualquier otra cosa. Zayn piensa que es injusto poder escuchar y ver a Liam y ser incapaz de responderle y tocarlo, (de consolarlo cuando tiene pesadillas y llora, de detenerlo cuando se autolesiona mientras se ducha). Zayn piensa que es injusto que Liam se haya vuelto loco por su muerte, es injusto que nadie se preocupe por él, que nadie intente sacarlo de su locura, llevarlo a terapia, hacer algo. Zayn sabe que de una forma retorcida es justo que lo hayan dejado vagando de esta manera, viendo como la persona que más amó en el mundo se destruye, pierde la cordura, se hace más gris, es parte de su castigo por haberse suicidado, por ser egoísta y cobarde, por no pensar en lo que su muerte le haría a las personas, a Liam. Zayn también sabe que lo único que le queda es esperar, esperar a que Liam se pierda completamente, tome un cuchillo y se mate, esperar a que Liam decida terminar con el sufrimiento de ambos y los vuelva a reunir, todo lo que le queda es esperar, y lo va a hacer (no le queda de otra).


	23. Mil

Liam no tenía planeado casarse y tener hijos hasta que conoció a Cecilia, Cecilia con su sonrisa fácil, sus hoyuelos adorables y sus hermosos ojos miel, con su personalidad encantadora, con su inteligencia y amabilidad, cambió todo para Liam.

Liam pasó de no querer casarse y tener hijos a comprometerse con Cecilia y comenzar a planear su primer hijo con ella en el lapso de un año y medio de haberla conocido.

Cuando Cecilia le dijo a Liam que estaba embarazada una tarde de Abril, Liam lloró de felicidad (Cecilia también lo hizo), ambos entusiasmados por comenzar una familia junto el amor de sus vidas.

Se casaron cuando Cecilia tenía dos meses de embarazo, a la orilla de la playa, con solo sus amigos y familiares más cercanos acompañándoles. Ese día fue el mejor día que Liam había tenido en su vida hasta ese momento.

Eso cambió en la madrugada del 16 de Enero cuando Liam sostuvo a su pequeño hijo por primera vez.

Lo llamaron Andrew Taylor Payne-Tweedy, Andrew en honor a un hermano de Cecilia que falleció muy joven y Taylor sólo porque a Liam le gustó el nombre.

La vida en familia fue de maravilla al inicio, ambos emocionados e igualmente cansados por el bebé pero felices por traer al mundo a una pequeña y hermosa persona que tenía partes de ambos (Andy tenía el color de los ojos de Liam, su nariz y la marca de nacimiento en la pierna izquierda en lugar de en el cuello, de Cecilia sacó el color del cabello, la sonrisa acompañada por hoyuelos y todo lo demás), Liam en realidad no sabe cuando todo comenzó a irse a la basura, simplemente una noche llegó a casa y encontró a Cecilia esperando por él en el sofá con una maleta a su lado. Su corazón se rompió mientras Cecilia le explicó entre lágrimas que no podía hacerlo, no podía quedarse entre cuatro paredes dejando que un niño la consumiera por completo, amo a nuestro Andy, Liam, lo amo, en serio, ¿pero recuerdas que quería ser cantante? La música era toda mi vida, y ahora han pasado meses desde que he escrito una pieza, no es esto lo que quiero hacer toda mi vida, es muy difícil, Liam, muy difícil, perdóname, pero no puedo.

Cecilia se fue esa noche con la promesa de que mandaría un abogado para arreglar cuántas veces podía ver a Andy, “Amo a mi hijo, Liam, y quiero verlo, es sólo que no puedo ser madre a tiempo completo”, con la sorpresa Liam olvidó preguntarle cuándo había dejado de amarlo a él.

El arreglo de la custodia fue simple, por abandonamiento Liam tenía la custodia completa y Cecilia tenía permitido ver a Andy un domingo cada mes. (Cuando eso domingos llegaban, Liam sólo le abría la puerta a Cecilia y la dejaba entrar para ver a su hijo, no cruzaba palabra con ella, ni siquiera la miraba, le dolía hacerlo). El proceso de divorcio lo fue aún más.

Tres meses después de que Andy cumpliera un año, Cecilia llegó en su domingo de visita y le dijo a Liam que quería hablar con él, Liam no estaba entusiasmado, pero no estaba asustado, lo peor que Cecilia podía hacer y decirle ya lo había hecho, pero aún así no estaba preparado para que ella le dijera que se mudaría a vivir a Londres a seguir su sueño, Liam pensaba que su corazón ya estaba roto, estaba equivocado, esa noticia sí rompió su corazón, Liam tomó una decisión entonces, le dijo que si quería seguir en la vida de su hijo tenía que quedarse. Cecilia dejó Wolverhampton tres días después. Andrew ya sabía decir ma, no mamá, pero ma, y era dirigido a Cecilia, Andy también ya estaba acostumbrado a que tenía que verla un día en algún tiempo, no sabía cuánto ni qué día, pero estaba acostumbrado a verla, el corazón de Liam se murió cuando su hijo de un año cuatro meses, sentado en la alfombra de la sala, rodeado de peluches con las hermanas de Liam frente a él haciéndole caras chistosas, miró a la puerta, la señaló y preguntó “¿ma?” a todos en la sala. Nadie le respondió.

La vida se puso un poco más fácil cuando Liam decidió mudarse de regreso a casa de sus padres y vender el que había sido su hogar con Cecilia, la ayuda extra de su mamá, papá y hermanas 24/7 fue una bendición, la vida se puso aún mejor cuando Andrew olvidó a Cecilia y comenzó a llamar ma a la mamá de Liam.

La vida se puso mil veces increíble cuando Liam dejó de amar a Cecilia.

Liam no pensó que pudiera ponerse mejor, fue entonces cuando Andy cumplió tres años y fue inscrito en preescolar. En su primer día, toda la familia Payne lo fue a dejar a la escuela, todos lo llenaron de besos antes de bajarse del auto y Liam tuvo que obligar a sus papás a quedarse en el auto cuando comenzaron a llorar, sólo él y Nicola entraron a dejar a Andy (Ruth se quedó en el auto también, supuestamente para cuidar a los viejos de ahogarse en lágrimas, al regreso de Liam y Nicola ella también tenía los ojos rojos, su familia era ridículamente adorable, y la mejor), cuando entraron el maestro estaba esperando y recibiendo a los niños uno por uno en la puerta, Nicola besó a Andy en la frente, le dio un abrazo de oso y le dijo que se portara bien, Andy le dijo que por favor, no llorara ella también, que él era un niño grande y podía cuidarse bien, eso obviamente hizo que ella soltara unas lágrimas, Liam lo veía todo y pensaba que era un poco ridículo, todos lloraban y abrazaban a su hijo como su fuera a irse a la guerra por meses, y sólo iba a irse tres horas al preescolar, ridículo, entonces Andy lo volteó a ver, le dio la sonrisa más grande y fácil del mundo y a Liam le golpeó la realización de que su pequeño Andrew Taylor ya tenía tres años y estaba por entrar a preescolar y oh Dios, Liam podía sentir la lágrimas formándose en su garganta, Liam igualmente abrazó al pequeño, lo besó y miró con dolor en el alma como su hijo era el único niño que no lloraba mientras entraba al salón de clases, Liam se sintió mal padre por desear que Andy se aferrara a sus piernas y llorara por quererse ir a casa con él y toda la familia, su Andy hubiera llorado un poquito Liam se hubiera regresado felizmente con él a casa, Liam dijo esto en voz alta, el maestro frente a él (olvidado anteriormente porque estaban demasiado ocupados despidiendo a su hijo a la guerra) le respondió que era normal, la separación de los padres a los hijos a veces es más complicada que de los hijos a los padres, es normal querer que los hijos les necesiten todo el tiempo, súper normal, eso no te hace mal padre, luego el maestro le dedicó una sonrisa gigante y brillante, extendió su mano, se presentó como Profesor Zayn Malik, Liam la tomó, sintió corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo y su vida se puso maravillosa e increíblemente mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es lo que sigue, en resumen, : Liam y Zayn comienzan a salir y se casan y forman una hermosa familia con Andy. Cecilia se hace famosa y después de unos años regresa para estar cerca de Andy, Andy no está feliz porque su madre lo abandonó pero aún así termina aceptándola en su vida, (Liam casi se muere del enojo cuando Cecilia se pone en contacto después de tanto tiempo pidiendo ver a Andy, Zayn se pone rojo del enojo y ofrece a Liam la opción de asesinarla para que no moleste a su hijo, Liam agradece la oferta pero la declina porque la tipa es famosa y la gente la buscaría y él no quiere que Zayn esté en la cárcel, gracias, Zayn). Todos logran vivir en armonía con Cecilia, aunque toda la familia de Liam (y la de Zayn) la odian, Andy la acepta pero jamás le dice mamá, (le dice papá a Liam y baba a Zayn (¿es correcto poner paréntesis dentro de paréntesis? Cómo sea, ya lo hice, lol, baba significa papá en Urdu que es un idioma que habla Zayn por su familia), Zayn lloró la primera vez que lo hizo). Fin.


	24. Afuera

Su mochila está lista sólo con lo necesario, su camiseta favorita, un cepillo de dientes, el cargador de su teléfono y sus ahorros, Zayn deja todas sus otras cosas en su habitación, no las necesita, todo lo que necesita, lo que es importante lo lleva en su mochila, lo lleva puesto, sus jeans favoritos, botas favoritas, sudadera, incluso los bóxers que lleva puestos pueden considerarse sus favoritos, (son los que usó la primera vez que hizo el amor con Liam), y obviamente Zayn no va a irse de Bradford sin su persona favorita: Liam, que lo espera afuera en su auto.


	25. Invierno

Faltaba una hora para que Liam saliera del trabajo para ir a casa cuando su teléfono vibró en la bolsa de su pantalón. Era Zayn, que siendo suertudo como era, salía de trabajar regularmente a las tres de la tarde, máximo a las cuatro si le tocaba atender a un grupo en detención, ventajas de ser maestro, siempre decía, pero jamás mencionaba que las desventajas era lidiar con un montón de molestos adolescentes, ugh, Liam odiaba a los adolescentes, y en estos momentos odiaba también un poco su trabajo, llevaba despierto 38 horas y había estado en cinco incendios en todo ese tiempo, en el último un pequeño había muerto, era horrible, y Liam odiaba como los incendios aumentaban en invierno, la gente siempre era descuidada con las chimeneas y las luces de los arboles de navidad, por eso Liam también era muy cuidadoso con ambas y le decía a cada familiar, amigo o conocido que tuviera cuidado también, era muy importante para él, por cuestión de seguridad y porque odiaba acudir a incendios que eran ocasionados por eso (odiaba acudir a incendios ocasionados por cualquier cosa, en realidad), y en serio, Liam no odiaba su trabajo, bueno, no siempre, amaba cuando los incendios terminan sin victimas, a Liam no le interesa ser el héroe, sólo le interesaba la seguridad de la gente, de los cinco incendios que Liam atendió sólo uno tomó una vida, una valiosa vida y para Liam eso es mucho más que suficiente para odiar su trabajo hoy. Intentando olvidar que todavía le quedaba media hora de regreso a la estación y media más aproximada de tedioso papeleo, Liam abrió el mensaje, un poco de tención se fue de sus hombros y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, Zayn le envió una imagen de Rosemary sentada en el sofá usando un adorable suéter con pinitos y bastones de caramelo en él, la bota que Lily, su sobrina de siete años les regaló para adornar a su lado, Rosemary estaba mirando a la cámara, y Liam se preguntó con cariño cuánto tiempo tardó Zayn en hacer que la pequeña Rose mirara directamente a la cámara, qué tuvo que hacer para que se quedara quieta, la imagen era adorable y lo hizo sentir mejor después de un día de trabajo tan duro, el pie de foto hizo que su corazón se agrandara más en su pecho y que las ansias por regresar a casa se hicieran mil veces más intensas, el pie de foto decía: “La pequeña Grinch más adorable del mundo esperando a que papá Grinch llegue a casa y la salve de usar un horrendamente hermoso suéter de navidad. Te amamos y extrañamos y esperamos que estés a salvo.” Liam iba a hacer ese reporte en 15 minutos para estar antes en casa con su esposo y su chica.


	26. Diamante

Entraron fácilmente a las instalaciones con el pretexto de entregar un paquete, Zayn al volante, Liam de pasajero y Jawaad oculto en la parte de atrás con la carga, Zayn asesinó al primer guardia –el que les facilitó la entrada– mientras Liam bloqueaba las primeras cámaras y programaba el bloqueó automático de las restantes en exactamente 12minutos, Jawaad se quedó en el lugar de la primera desafortunada persona, Zayn y Liam se encaminaron hacia la entrada del edificio donde Zayn le disparó a otras dos personas justo en el cráneo para poder pasar, adentro, tras el escritorio en recepción se encontraba una mujer que estaba completamente inconsciente de lo que estaba por sucederle, mientras Zayn hacia lo suyo Liam desbloqueaba la seguridad del elevador para que los pudiera llevar al sexto piso donde se encontraba el diamante, el reloj de Zayn le indicaba que tenían exactamente ocho minutos para subir hasta el sexto piso, encargarse de los cuatro guardias de la primer puerta, desbloquear la segunda, encargarse de dos más que estarían consientes de que ellos estaban ahí y estarían esperando para atacar, desbloquear la tercera puerta, tomar la joya e irse al demonio de ahí antes de que la policía llegara. Mientras el ascensor subía ambos se miraban con sonrisas en la cara, Liam podía darles más que ocho minutos para hacer todo, pero ninguno de los dos quería más tiempo, les gustaba la adrenalina, les gustaba trabajar contra reloj, pensando que podrían ser atrapados –aunque jamás habían estado cerca–, así que cuando los números se iluminaban y el número seis estaba cerca, Zayn y Liam se dieron un tierno beso, alistaron sus armas y se prepararon para la diversión que tendrían cuando las puertas se abrieran.


	27. Cartas

Cuando la última campana del día sonó cada uno de sus compañeros de clase salió disparado de sus asientos, ninguno se molestó en desearle felices fiestas al profesor Harris, Liam lo hizo y a paso lento salió en camino a su casillero, cuando Liam llegó, lentamente comenzó a sacar los libros que estudiaría en sus dos semanas libres, Liam se tensó cuando escuchó las pesadas botas sonando contra el piso, sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando Zayn pasó tras él y abrió su casillero a tres espacios del de Liam, Liam jura que escuchó como la nota que dejó en el casillero de Zayn cayó al suelo. Liam se petrificó en su lugar cuando el sonido de las botas volvió a escucharse, como el pesimista que era Liam creyó que Zayn estaba alejándose, que la nota le había molestado, que pensaba que era ridículo que dejaran el asunto de las cartas secretas y por primera vez hablaran como personas normales porque a Zayn obviamente le avergonzaría ser visto con el niño nerd y gay de la escuela, y por eso Liam había esperado hasta el último día para sugerir que hablaran frente a frente, así tendría dos semanas para auto compadecerse, llorar, lamer sus heridas y prepararse para fingir que el rechazo no le había dolido y no le importada (sí le dolía y le importada muchísimo, él llevaba aproximadamente toda la vida enamorado de Zayn y por un segundo creyó que podía ser mutuo, estúpido, Liam), Liam literalmente saltó y tiró el libro de Biología que tenía en la mano cuando a su lado la voz inconfundible de Zayn por primera vez y tímidamente le dijo: “Hola, Liam”.


	28. Promesa

Se hicieron una promesa el uno al otro, Zayn le prometió a Liam que dejaría la cocaína y Liam le prometió a Zayn que dejaría el alcohol. Fue fácil hacer la promesa, lo complicado fue cumplirla pero lo hicieron, ambos lo cumplieron.

Los dos se internaron en el mismo centro de rehabilitación, Zayn estuvo ahí siete meses, Liam estuvo tres y medio.

Cuando salieron ambos se sentían personas diferentes, mejores, dejaron viejas y dañinas amistades, consiguieron hobbies, adoptaron un gato y se casaron.

Todo fue de maravilla por un tiempo, dos años para ser exactos, ambos sobrios, felices y enamorados.

No es que después de los dos años el amor y felicidad se acabara, es sólo que las adicciones no son fáciles de abandonar y Zayn tuvo una recaída, consumió un poco de alcohol en una salida con sus amigos y eso molestó a Liam, de nada serviría que Zayn dejara la cocaína y se hiciera adicto a algo a lo que Liam fue adicto, no tenía sentido, así que pelearon y Liam fue a pasar la noche en un hotel porque estaba molesto y no quería dormir con alguien que oliera a alcohol, Zayn se quedó en casa solo, con el gato y como también estaba molesto hizo algo estúpido, siempre que Zayn se molestaba hacia estupideces.

Consiguió un poco de coca, sólo un poco, y alcohol, poco también, si Liam quería estar molesto entonces Zayn le daría una buena razón para enojarse.

Zayn no supo cuanto tomó ni cuánta coca inhaló, sólo sabe que fue lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente por un buen rato y que cuando despertó su cabeza le dolía, su boca sabía amarga, sentía frío por todas partes y cuando se sentó, lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo sin vida de Liam colgando del ventilador.

Zayn ni siquiera sintió miedo o tristeza o ira al ver al amor de su vida muerto ante él, no sintió nada, solo la amarga sensación de que ese era el final perfecto para su jodida historia de amor, el final perfecto para dos personas que encontraron amor en alguien roto y jodido. Zayn siempre creyó que morir por alguien a quien amas es la mejor forma de hacerlo, Liam se suicidó por su culpa, porque él hizo algo estúpido, entonces Zayn haría lo mismo, así que con toda la calma del mundo fue a su habitación, abrió la caja fuerte y sacó su arma, luego regresó a la sala, se acostó en el lugar que había estado antes y puso una bala en su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a explicarles por si no me di a entender arriba, Liam se va a un hotel y Zayn busca alcohol y drogas y consume tanto que sólo se desmaya, luego en algún punto de la madrugada Liam regresa, pero Liam está ebrio porque si Zayn puede tomar por qué el no, y en su borrachera al ver a Zayn tirado desmayado y con el polvo blanco en la mesa piensa que Zayn tuvo una sobredosis y se cuelga. Tipo Romeo y Julieta pues.


	29. Simple

Liam pensó que enamorarse sería algo difícil, que pasaría mucho tiempo para que una de las personas de las que se enamorara correspondiera a sus sentimientos, y que cuando pasara todo iba a ser complicado y desastroso, que encontrar a su alma gemela sería imposible incluso. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que el amor (para él, la gente le ha dicho que no todos tienen su misma suerte) sería tan fácil, que encontrar a su alma gemela sería tan simple (y mágico) como ir un día a McDonalds solo, comprar una Big Mac y sentarse a comer, que su otra mitad llegaría con la sonrisa más tímida y hermosa que Liam había visto y le preguntaría si podía sentarse, que Liam solo tendría que decir que sí y listo, vivirían felices por siempre.


	30. Futuro

Zayn pasó veintitrés años de su vida creyendo que el mundo giraba a su alrededor,  todo el mundo le decía que era hermoso, no guapo, hermoso, desde su abuela hasta la chica más popular y atractiva de la escuela, a cualquier lugar donde iba hombres y mujeres lo miraban con deseo, siempre tenía la atención de todos, la gente solía dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para hablarle, mirarlo, darle una mamada, lo que sea, él podía tener a quién se le antojara en cualquier momento siempre, entonces Liam apareció en su vida.

Liam que no era ni de cerca el hombre más atractivo que Zayn conocía –Zayn se había follado a hombres (y mujeres) con más gracia, más inteligentes, ¿ya dijo más atractivos?–, ni la persona más interesante, logró meterse en su piel y en su cabeza (no en su corazón, ni de chiste) como nadie nunca antes.

Es que Liam no quería darle ni la hora del día a Zayn, mucho menos una mamada. Zayn lo intentó de mil maneras y nada le funcionó, y él no era el problema, Liam lo era, Liam que tenía un novio formal de cinco años al que le era fiel, ugh. Andy con quien Liam ya tenía planeado un futuro era el maldito problema.

Zayn tuvo que encargarse del problema y restablecer su posición como centro del mundo.

Zayn planeó todo por meses e hizo que la muerte de Andy pareciera un accidente.

Todo el mundo lo creyó, policías, compañeros, familiares y Liam.

A los seis meses de la muerte de Andy Zayn tenía la boca y culo de Liam para follar a diario. Zayn seguía atrayendo miradas y seguía follándose a quién quisiera y cuando regresaba a casa tenía a Liam ahí, recordándole que era un asesino y un mentiroso, porque el mundo de Zayn ya no giraba a su alrededor, todo giraba alrededor de Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. :)


End file.
